The present invention relates generally to medical technology and in particular aspects to methods and devices for occluding bodily passageways.
As further background, there are a variety of reasons why those skilled in the art attempt to occlude or otherwise block fluid flow through vascular vessels and other openings and passageways in the body. In some instances, the desire is to treat an aneurysm, AV fistula or other blood vessel malformation. Although the prior art provides technology in this area, there remain needs for improved and/or alternative devices for occluding or otherwise blocking fluid flow through passageways and openings in the body, as well as methods for preparing and utilizing these devices. The present invention is addressed to those needs.